


bathroom floors

by reidsbino



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, I dont know how to tag, Idiots in Love, Mutual Pining, My First Work, Touch-Starved, we need more touchstarved spencer reid fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28126806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reidsbino/pseuds/reidsbino
Summary: reader comes home to find spencer in need of some attentionmy first work so all feedback appreciated !
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	bathroom floors

After a tough day at work I couldn’t wait to get home. I hated working in a cafe where the majority of the customers yelled at me. I do enjoy the feel of a small shop because as much as there are lots of shitty people that there were some good parts to it. Like the workers and my favourite regulars. As soon as the clock hit 5:30 I took off my apron and got ready to leave. When I clocked off and waved goodbye to my favourite manager, Carrie. 

I pulled into the apartments parking garage and walked up to my shared apartment with my best friend, Spencer Reid. I unlocked the door and put my keys in the tray. “Honey I’m home!” I called out to him, jokingly. I heard sobs quieten and some sniffling. “Spencer,” I called out, “Where are you?” I stopped and waited for a response. “In here” I hear him call out quietly from his bathroom. I walked over to the door and slowly opened it. “You okay?” I whisper to him, not wanting to scare him. In response all I heard was a small whimper.

I pushed the door open to see Spencer on the floor by the toilet with tear stains on his face, his eyes were red and puffy and his face was splotchy. I moved over to him and sat in front of him. “What’s the matter Spencer?” He looked up at me. He looked so broken. “It was a bad case. We couldn’t get there in time. He was only 17.” My heart broke at his words. I knew that his work was bad and could get intense but he never really talked about what he went through. 

I slowly rose to my feet and offered out my hand to him. He looked up at me in confusion and at my hand. He stood up to his full height and looked at my hand hesitantly. I knew about his aversion to touch and I hoped that he would take my hand. He shook his long, brown curls out of his face and grabbed my hand. His hand felt warm in mine. I could feel the differences in our hands, with his being calloused and rough, and mine being soft and small. He looked down at me, his 6’0 stature a giant compared to my 5’0 one. I shook myself out of my thoughts and pulled him along to our living room. I put him in front of the couch and let go of his hand, no matter how much I didn’t want to. I walked over to my room and got a blanket that we both love when we would watch Doctor Who. His eyes lit up when he saw it and sat down on the couch. I smiled and covered him in the blanket and walked over to the kitchen. I collected some candy that I kept away from Spencer, knowing his love for sweet things he would eat them within 10 minutes. I put them all into a bowl and got a big glass of cold water to help comfort him. 

When I walked back into the living room, I could see his face. He looked calmer now, more serene. His hair was pushed back and he looked more comfortable. I felt relieved. I almost never saw Spencer when he was like this. I had seen him sad, but never crying. I put the candy and water in front of him. He looked at the bowl, then at me. He smiled so big it looked like his mouth was going to split his face. He grabbed the bowl and grabbed a sour worm and ate it in one go. He grabbed my hand and held it. “Y/N I just want to thank you. Not just for the candy but for taking care of me. Everyone on the team has different ways of dealing with a case like this and I still don’t really know how to deal with it.” I looked at him and rubbed my thumb against his hand. He looked down at my hand and stopped for a minute. I went to pull my hand back, thinking that I had messed up the progress I had made with him until he opened up a side of the blanket.

“You look cold.” were the only words he said, motioning for me to cuddle up next to him. I felt shocked for a minute, thinking about his aversion to touch to him wanting me to cuddle next to him. I shuffled over next to him, feeling his body heat seep through his clothes into my side. His breath hitched and he wrapped the blanket back around us. We sat in silence for a minute, focusing on the episode of Doctor Who in front of us. I eventually fell asleep and leaned back into Spencer. He wrapped an arm around me and rested his head on top of mine and pulled me closer. I moved slightly, trying to get comfortable and felt him tremble. I looked up to see him looking scared. With my head still drunk from sleep I twisted around to face him and rested a hand on his face and tried to comfort him. I motioned for him to stand up and hugged him. I felt him wrap his arms around me and sigh contentedly. I rubbed my hand up and down his back, trying to comfort him as best as I could. With my arms still hugging Spencer, I moved us down back onto the couch and arranged us to be where I was the bigger person with Spencer’s face in my neck, nuzzling slightly.

I wondered how many hugs Spencer had had in his life. The way he was grabbing me and holding me like if I let go made my heart break. I knew about his mom, dad and upbringing which made my heart hurt. I made a motion to sit more comfortably in which I felt a teardrop on my shoulder and i heard him whisper “Do you mind if we stay like this a little while longer?” in a voice so small, I felt my heartbreak a second time that night. I decided that at that moment, I needed him to know about my feelings for him. I held his face in my hands and I moved my lips to his. When he didn’t respond I moved back, apologies spewing from my mouth, until he captured my mouth back in a kiss again. His hands moved up to the sides of my face and held me there for a few moments. When we stopped, we looked away from each other, a small blush appearing on Spencer’s face in the light reflected from the TV screen. I laughed and pulled him in closer for another hug. I moved into his lap and rested my head on his chest, falling asleep with a smile on my face, knowing what, or more who, was next to me.

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone ! this is my first fic so all feedback is welcomed ! i hope you enjoyed this as much as i enjoyed writing it :)


End file.
